


I've Got You

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alastor comforts Minerva after a loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You

Minerva’s clasped hands and forehead rested on the cold stone ledge. Goosepimples covered her skin, but she wanted the cold to leech into her very soul if it could.

Maybe then she’d be numb and wouldn’t hurt. Maybe then she’d forget the sight of her brother, dead, Grindelwald’s mark carved into his chest.

“Minerva.” A rough voice scraped across the facsimile of peace she had created. She didn’t move or answer. Strong arms wrapped around her, pulled her to his chest. “It’s okay to hurt. Grieve, lass.”

The sob that clawed its way from her throat surprised her. “Oh, Alastor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Romancing the Wizard on LJ for the 2007 Winter Drabblethon.


End file.
